millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Unit Composition
Unit Role Legend Disclaimer: These terms are not official, and were created by players for the purposes of classifying the available units. The roles listed here are not mutually exclusive - most units belong in 2 or more groups. For example, most duelists can be used as gankers. Neither are they comprehensive, as players may find a unit more useful in a role not listed here. * Anti-Rush - (Valkyries, Rogues, Samurai, Soldiers, Monks, Advance Guards) ** There are three classifications of rushes and roles for those types of rushes. ** Anti-Rush units which deal with units one-by-one and often have high attack speeds. Are generally very cheap for early deployment. ** Anti-Swarm units which are capable of dealing with groups that would otherwise result in leaks if not blocked/ killed quickly enough. ** Anti-Zerg units which are specifically meant to deal with rushing swarms early in maps when unit points are tight. * Duelist - (Valkyries, Rogues, Bandits, Princesses, Magic Fencers) ** Melee units that are meant to fight in one or more 1v1 battles. If they are able to kill units quick enough they can serve as an Anti-Rush role. * Ganker - (Valkyries, Rogues, Bandits, Puppeteers, Immortal Princesses) ** Units that can be dropped onto specific enemies to kill them quickly without the need for a healer and can be withdrawn when overwhelmed. * Tank - (Heavy Infantries, Valkyries, Soldiers, Bandits) ** A unit to mitigate/take damage from one or more enemies while allowing friendly ranged units to deal damage freely. * Supertank ** Subclass of tanks. A unit with extremely high effective hp (HP + defense), at minimum 3500 hundred total. Used to engage incredibly hard-hitting, but slow, enemies. * Lightning Rod - (Valkyries, Angels, Princesses) ** Units that specifically have high Magic Resistance, most often used to deal with ranged magical enemies like Liches. * Rear - (Mages, Witches, Archers, Pirates, Vampire Hunters) ** Units that can only be placed in a 'ranged' slot which can never block units. * Support - (Healers, Dancers, Rear Guards) ** Units that can either heal or buff allied units. * Assist - (Priest Warriors, Magic Fencers, Puppeteers) ** Melee units that have the capabilities to provide support through the form of dealing damage to enemy units from their position. * Ramp - (Soldiers, Valkyries, Advance Guards) ** Units with an inherent ability or active skill that generates Unit Points for the player. * Gatekeeper/Gateway - (Angels, Sailors, Puppeteers, Pegasus Riders) ** Units that are either unable to block until their skill is active, or have a skill that removes their ability to block. Used to strategically engage specific targets, in a way that isn't possible for most standard blockers. Basic This is for those whom are new to the game wanting to know how to best organize their starting units. Some of you may just want the units listed so without further ado: * Quantity - Class * 2 - Soldiers * 2 - Heavy Infantries * 2 - Archers * 2 - Witches * 2 - Mages * 2 - Healers * 1 - Valkyrie * 1 - Princess * 1 - Bandit or Rogue This is a example of a core setup, with the exception of Princess. It may ideal to obtain a Princess by re-making accounts, but in the case that you aready have valuable event units, or a favorite unit, etc.; simply replace the Princess slot with another Bandit or Rogue. Your soldiers should have Call for Reinforcements as their skill. Before moving onto an Intermediate composition make sure all these units are 50CC30, or just 50 for the Princess. Make sure to read up on all the classes currently released. Intermediate This is for players whom been playing for a couple weeks and have gotten their units up to par with other players. Here the roles are more important than their actual classes, and since in some cases particular units often break their class roles. With the knowledge of the roles provided take consideration and make your own choices on which units go where. For those whom just want the list, here you go: * Quantity - Classes * 2-3 - Duelist * 2-3 - Healers * 2 - AoE Rear * 2 - Physical Rear * 2 - Magical Rear * 2 - Tanks * 2 - Soldiers * 2 - Anti-Zerg * 1-2 - Anti-Rush * 0-1 - Assist Now to explain which units go where. Your Valkyrie, Bandit, Princess goes into the Duelist slot. Healers go into the Healers slot, Mages into AoE Rear slots, Archers to the Physical Rear, Witches to Magical Rear, Heavy Infantries to Tanks, Soldiers to Soldiers. Nothing in the previous set-up fits up for Anti-Zerg. Rogue into Anti-Rush, and nothing in the previous set-up for assist. This should leave you with 3 Duelist, 2 Healers, 2 AoE Rear, 2 Physical Rear, 2 Magical Rear, 2 Tanks, 2 Soldiers, 0 Anti-Zerg, 1 Anti-Rush, 0 Assist. These provide you with 16 units to move around with your 15 slots. You will need to expand on this team to encompass them with secondary units for tactical advantage. They can be switched in and out, and are just as important as your primary team. Ideally you want to obtain a third healer either through summons or through map completions as this will be the most important. Following it in priority will be 2 Anti-Zerg units, which refer to Bronze Soldiers, Bronze Dragon Soldiers, or non-class changed Silver Soldiers (Phyllis or Assal in particular are amazing choices due to their skill, allowing you to get some stronger units out faster These units MUST be minimum cost to properly fulfill their roles). Some people prefer the extra stats by them but they cost 1 Unit Point more. Next you want to obtain a second Anti-Rush unit. Lastly you would want to obtain an Assist unit if possible. Remember if you didn't have a Princess in your previous set-up you may want to get 1 more Duelist. The order these new units should be leveled up by is 50CC30 Healers, Junior Soldiers to their cap of 40 or 50 if using minimum cost silver soldiers, Second Anti-Rush to 50CC30, and then Assist to 50CC30. Once your additional 4-6 units are on par with your primary units, you'll want to level them all up to 50CC40 then 50CC50. Once there you will want to move onto the Advanced set-up. Advanced Welcome to the advanced section. So you been playing for awhile now. Notice how much of a demoness Aigis is right? Anyway I guess I should get onto the final section dealing with making your army 'perfect'. For all intents and purposes after this you should be able to conquer all battlefields you grace with your harem. Now what is going to be listed before you may be slightly confusing. So to clear up any of that I'll be listing what classes(their base class. IE. Soldier will count for Soldier Chief) go where. However, remember that specific units can break the mold of their class to go elsewhere, and that certain classes can fit multiple roles(so the total amount of units can go down drastically if you wish). * 4+: Duelists: Bandit, Valkyrie, Princess, Dragon Officer, Avenger, Angel, Dragon Rider, Vampire Princess, Immortal Princess, Puppet User, Vampire Lord, Royal Guard, Hermit, Majin * 3-7: Healers: Healer, Priest Warrior, Feng Shui User, Dragon Shaman * 2-6: Physical Rear: Archer, Ranger, Pirate, Vampire Hunter * 2-6: Magical Rear: Witch, Shaman, Chrono Witch, Necromancer, Onmyoji, Druid, Monster User, Dark Priest * 2-5: AoE Rear: Mage, Bishop, Cannoneer, Summoner * 2-4: Assist: Ninja, Magic Swordsman, Sailor, Bow Rider * 2-4: Anti-Zerg(Min cost required): Bronze Soldiers, Bronze Dragon Officers, Silver Soldiers that are not class changed * 2-4: Anti-Rush: Rogue, Monk, Inu * 2-4: Tanks: Heavy Infantries, Dragon Warrior, Dark Fighter, Mage Armor * 2: Soldiers: Soldier * 1-4: Supports: Advance Guard, Rear Guard, Dancer, Maid, Parliamentary Secretary, Alchemist, Thief, Curse User, Enchanter * 1-4: Anti-Swarm: Samurai, Pegasus Rider, Sword Master There now that you have all the slots sorted out I do hope you heeded my advice in the intermediate section, and put together who would be your 'perfect' army. The reason for this being for quite a long while your primary and secondary units of your 'perfect' army will have substitute units. Those being units that aren't the ones you want, but fill the position until you do get the one you want. A substitute unit should never be leveled over, but always leveled to 50CC50(or 50 for those that cannot CC) while their is a non-sub unit that can still gain experience. The reason for this is that after level 50, leveling up becomes extremely costly and time consuming. In addition do not use any bronze units or platinum armors to level up a sub unit. Those should all go towards your non-sub units, so that they can reach their level cap. This is because you just simply do not know when you will replace that substitute unit. Making all the experience put into them mostly a waste. Now on how to build up this massive 25-54+ unit army. You'll first want to completely build up the minimum amount for the army. This is 25 units, this is quite easy as your should have 20-21 of these units already prepared for your army. Depending on whether or not you were able to acquire an assist unit during the intermediate stage. So in other words, you'll need to train up another duelist, preferable a second low cost Valkyrie such as Elaine. For the current time being Assist and Anti-Rush will be hard roles to fill as we have not gotten access to a lot of the units we will have in the future to fill those roles. However, once we do get them fill in the minimum ASAP. After obtaining the advance base slowly begin to add more non-sub(or sub if you don't have the non-sub) units in; focusing on one until they are 50CC50 then start on a new unit. As mentioned before all bronze units(2 bronze + 2 fairies or 4 bronze) and platinum armors(1 platinum + 3 fairies) should go to your non-sub units until they are all max level. Credits To: Lafate, and others of a M.W.A. Thread, Aikyr Category:Guides